


Stolen

by Gcgraywriter



Series: Paneville [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Neville Longbottom, Auror Ron Weasley, Curses, Daddy Neville, F/M, Father Neville, Good Pansy Parkinson, Head Auror Harry Potter, Injured Neville Longbottom, Mommy Pansy, Mother Pansy, POV Pansy Parkinson, Painkillers, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Spell Damage (Harry Potter), St Mungo's Hospital, medicated Neville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Prompt 7 - SocksWhen Pansy gets a floo call, summoning her to the hospital, no one told her that the most pressing matter would be a pair of missing socks...Smut free
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22
Collections: Paneville





	Stolen

Holding her son by the hand and her daughter against her chest, she burst into the ward. Her heartbeat raced as her eyes scanned each visible face around the room, desperate to spot Neville amongst the patients. Holding tight to her daughter and even tighter to her control, she moved further into the room, fighting to keep her face blank. To release her grasp on her mask was to let go completely, and then she would be of no use to her children. That wasn’t an option.

The floo message had been so cruelly brief -- giving no details or indications of just how severe Neville’s injuries were. She was going to hex Weasley as soon as she found him and then hug him for at least letting her know that there had been an incident while he was on duty. It was more than some of the other Aurors would have done. She found the group of wizards dressed in their black and claret Auror robes. She used to think the colours were ominous, but, she had washed, pressed, repaired, ripped, tugged and thrown Neville’s so many times over the years to associated them with anything other than her good, kind-hearted, loving husband. 

She moved towards them with leaden limbs feeling like she was strolling through mud, as tears threatened to overwhelm her --drown her from the inside. Was she now a widow? She swallowed down a sob as the idea of sleeping alone permanently in their large bed made her want to collapse. Only the weight of Zinnia on her hip and Logan in her hand kept her from falling. One of the Aurors noticed her, his gaze cold and curious as she approached before the others saw and followed suit.

Even after so many years of being an Auror’s wife and even longer being his girlfriend, her past was still very much her present. She had heard one Auror once whisper, ‘He’s one that obviously likes the phrase, ‘keep your friends close and your enemies closer’. Can’t get much closer than that...’ She had arranged a convenient accident for him that involved the stairs and some festive food. He suspected it was her, but there was no way to prove it as her dress had mysteriously acquired a stain that she needed to spell away. As amusive and rewarding as that event had been, it had spoiled her enjoyment for any others. 

“Excuse me,” She whispered, not trusting her voice as the Aurors parted to let her through. They were all strangers to her, possibly new recruits. She checked their lapels and saw only one stripe and hallow ad knew that they had all only just passed basic training. She ignored them instantly as indifferent and curious faces pressing against her back.

As she moved through the bodies, relief washed through her as Weasley’s lanky frame became visible. He annoyance at him immediately squashed as he turned and moved between her and the bed, blocking their voice. She froze when she saw Neville’s legs, motionless and bare. That wasn’t good. 

Where were his boots? His socks? He was hurt, She knew it! Seriously enough that he was in a gown. Weasley held up his hands to calm her as the world started to swim around her. The air thinned or her chest tightened, but suddenly she couldn’t breathe. Her arms trapped by her children, she wasn’t able to clutch at her throat. A strong arm threaded behind her back, steadying and grounding her. She sought out the owner, knowing her eyes were huge and wild. Desperate. 

“Pansy, he’s alright,” Potter said calmly, smiling easily, although she could see the tightness around the eyes. She closed hers for a moment as the relief swept through her. If Harry was telling her he was alright, he was. Taking Zinnia from her hip, Harry smiled at her daughter before tickling her chin. “He got hit by a stray shot, but he’ll be fine. Looks worse than it is. He’s been sedated, so he’s a bit out of it, but he’s fine.” She nodded as she sagged in relief.

“Daddy?” Zinnia asked straining to see Neville, tears streaking her small chubby cheeks. 

“Daddy’s fine, beautiful, he’s just sleeping. Would you like to come on an adventure with me to hunt down some cake? We can come back in a minute when he’s awake again,” Harry asked her, his charming emerald attention all for her daughter. She nodded glumly. He shot a glance to her, asking permission. Pansy nodded. The wound obviously looked worse than it was if he was trying to remove the children.

“Hey mate, do you want cake too?” Weasley asked, holding his hand out to Logan. Her son stared up and him with wide grey eyes and shook his head, huddling closer to Pansy’s back. She turned and lowered herself to her sons level taking his face in her hands. He gazed at her with her stardust eyes and smiled at him reassuringly. 

“Go on, Loganberry. They say Daddy’s ok, I need to speak to the healers and do all the boring adult stuff. You go with Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry, and make sure your sister doesn’t eat more cake than you,” she smiled “hunt me a slice of chocolate cake too,” she winked conspiratorially bringing a small smile to his face and kissed his cheek as he reached for Ron’s outstretched hand. “Good boy,” She said, straightening up to watch them leave. Some of the new recruits stood watching as if they didn’t know what to do with themselves. “There’s loads of wild cake up in the café if you want to go hunt some too,” She said awkwardly before pulling the curtain around her husband’s bed, finally given them the privacy she wanted. 

She took a deep breath before turning to see her husband. With the view between them now unobstructed, she caught her breath as she covered her mouth. His face was purple and blue where a bruise bloomed across his cheekbone and eye socket. His entire upper chest was crisscrossed with bandages. Small dark blue veins threaded beneath his skin with, what she assumed was poison or some other side effect from the curse. The tears which had stayed contained started to escape like hot acid down her cheeks as she stepped closer. 

She sat on the edge of the bed, taking his hand in hers as she studied the rest of his body, looking for other wounds. He winced, waking from his sleep. His groggy eyes staring blankly around the room. 

“I’m sorry, My love. I didn’t mean to wake you,” she cooed gently, kissing his hand and holding it against her face. 

“No, it was the banana’s,” He said blinkingly heavily as he licked his lips.

“Sorry?” she asked in confusion. “Banana’s?” 

“Yep, they did it, on the moon with the Kneazel,” He said, dozing off against for a moment. She smirked, knowing that she was probably having the conversation with the sedative and not Neville. “Did the Kneazel give birth yet, I wanted it’s tail,” Pansy cleared her throat as she tried not to laugh. “It’s so cute and fluffy,” He said, looking around “Don’t tell my wife, she’ll want it too,” he whispered. 

“I promise, I won't tell your wife,” She confirmed with a grin. “Anything else you don’t want me to tell her?” She said with a chuckle. 

“Don’t tell her… I almost died. That would make her worry. Don’t tell her, shush.” He said as he scratched his face. She stroked his face tenderly feeling her bottom lip tremble at the thought of how close she had come to losing him. “you have my wife’s eyes, stunning and big like the moon with the Mongooses, Mongi? Mongeese?” He questioned with a frown before shaking his head with a wince. “Don’t tell her about the socks either, she’ll get so angry!”

“Socks?” She croaked with a chuckle as she tried to capture the reins on her emotions.

“Yes, they’ve stolen my socks, they were my favourite,” He pouted sadly as he looked at his feet. “She’ll be angry if she finds out they stole my favourite socks!”

“Who stole them?” She asked with a smirk. 

“The Mongoogeesi, and I’ll never see them again,” He frowned again.

“Sleep now, I’ll see whether I can find your socks before the Mongoogeesi or your wife get here.” He nodded and smiled warmly at her before lowering his head again. Within moments he was out cold. She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand as she went in search of his missing socks…


End file.
